A Free Summer Night
by racmrw13
Summary: John and Sam find themselves a free night together in the Summer . Father-Son Bonding. Non-Fluff  I hope :S . teen!sam, around 16.
1. Chapter 1

John let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his truck up outside their temporary residence. It was Friday, thank God.

They had been in this town for about three months now and after three months of working at the garage, doing odd hunts and carrying on the ever present search for Marys killer he was beat. Thoroughly beat.

And tonight both his sons were out, Dean had said something about a film he and Sam were going to see, He had a six pack in the fridge and a game on TV. He was giving himself the night off. In reality he knew he would probably drink two beers sit on the sofa, turn on the TV and promptly fall asleep, but it was the principle of the thing.

Drawing all his strength he grabbed his tool box and swung out of the cab of his truck. He absently noted that the Impala was already gone so his steps stuttered a bit when he pushed open the door to see Sam sat at the dining table scrunched over a battered text book and some papers.

Hearing the door swing open Sam looked up from his work giving his Dad a flash of dimples. "Hey Dad. Want a beer?" Sam was up and heading to the fridge before John had even responded.

Frowning, John dropped his stuff by the couch and wrestled his way out of his jacket before taking the offered beverage. Sam flashed him another small grin before going back to his homework.

When John's Friday brain cleared of confusion he sat down on the couch and to take off his boots. "I thought you and Dean were out tonight?" he asked once his feet were free and he couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as he cracked his toes.

"Oh." Sam started, John caught a flicker of something in his eyes before the boy covered it quickly with a flash grin. "Nah, he's gone on a date with Cathy Wilkins tonight."

"Cathy Wilkins, the sheriffs daughter?" John asked incredulously. Sam let out an amused huff.

"Yup."

"Oh God." Moaned John, finally picking up his beer and taking a long deserved sip, "That's the last thing I need." Sam grinned up at him from the table seeming to agree with John's assessment of his oldest sons dating habits. Shaking the implications of his oldest, cocky, flirt of a son dating the sheriffs only daughter, from his mind his confused frown returned. "I thought you were going to see the new movie tonight?" he asked, watching his youngest closely. John knew he hadn't got the dates mixed up because Sam and dean had been talking about this film all week, apparently it was the blockbuster for the summer and as much as Sam liked to think he could hide his emotions John could mostly read him like a book and he had been looking forward to going, first to see this film, and secondly to spend time with his brother.

"We can go another night, who can say no to the prospect of a night on the town with a leggy brunette. Right?" Sam grinned but this one didn't reach his eyes.

"Right." John responded. He opened his mouth to say more but Sam's head was already bent back over his book. John stretched out on the sofa, joints cracking eliciting another groan from him as he slumped back boneless on the sofa. He caught Sam's eye and saw the michevisou glint to it which meant that an 'old man' joke was flitting through his head right now. John gave the boy a pointed stare and raised his eye brown, silently daring him to say it out loud.

Sam, wisely, kept his mouth shut and went back to scratching his pen on his notebook and the room fell into silence again.

John laid out on the sofa, lazily sipping his beer. He thought about putting the TV on but decided it wasn't worth the hassle of getting off the sofa so just laid there and let his mind go. But try as he might he couldn't relax, he could still feel the presence of someone else in the room and after all his years in the military and then hunting, his body wouldn't allow itself to relax when there was someone else there.

Sighing he opened his eyes again towards Sam. "It's Friday night and you're a sixteen year old boy, don't you have some friends to hang out with?" he asked gruffly. He hadn't meant it to come out so stern but he was tired, and it was Friday, and it was true, a sixteen year old boy shouldn't be in on a free Friday night doing homework.

Sam's pen stopped for a moment on the page but the boy didn't look up. "They're all busy tonight." Sam stated, feeling his father continued stare on him he looked up. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna finish these last two questions then I was gonna take some books back to the library."

"Library? That's on the other side of town, and won't it be closed?"

"They've got one of those external drop off boxes and I was gonna take a run back seen as it's a nice night."

A breeze wafted through the opened window bringing with it the scent of outside, cur grass and pollen, and the strange unique fresh scent of early summer. It was warm but the cool breeze kept it comfortable. The sun hadn't set yet and was casting long shadows across the streets as it made it's descent. John smiled as he remembered taking long walks with Mary on nights like this. She had loved this time of year and dragged John out to wander the town. Once dean was born she dragged him out too, putting him in his stroller as she walked until he fell asleep.

John let the memory of Mary pushing Deans stroller, pausing to smell Miss Hubbards new flowers in her front garden and passing on to Dean, she picked another one smiling and tucked it behind johns ear before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Dean had then squealed with laughter and clapped his hands causing both his parents to grin. John smiled as the memory washed over him, bathing him in the love and warmth of that day, the brightness of Mary's smile and the song of their joint laughter.

John opened his eyes in time to see Sam stop writing and read over the paper. He gave himself a pleased nod and smile before closing the text book and collecting together his papers. And just like that John's smile faded and the reality set itself back in.

Mary was gone, he'd never see her smile again, never kiss her, never be dragged grudgingly from his armchair to stroll through the summer night. And Sam wouldn't either. He couldn't remember if Sam had had any walks. The summer after Sam had been born wasn't a particularly nice one and John couldn't remember if Sam had ever been given a flower by his mother, whether he had ever laughed as his parents kissed. And suddenly the grief he felt wasn't for himself, but for his son that had missed out on knowing her.

John was brought back to awareness when Sam said is name again.

"What?" he mumbled running a hand over his tired eyes. Sam was now emerging from his and deans bedroom, school books now away, in his arms instead were a few battered books that obviously belonged to the library.

"I said did you want me to get some food on the way back? There's not much in the fridge."

"I went shopping two days ago." John said exasperated, they shouldn't be out of food yet. Sam just raised an eyebrow at his father before realisation came over him, "Dammit dean. That boy is like a bottomless pit." Sam huffed a laughed before putting the books into his back pack.

"So did you want something?"

"Nah, I gotta save my cash to get some new ammo from Caleb tomorrow."

"I can get it, got the cash that I was gonna use for tonight burning a hole in my pocket if you wanted something." Sam stood with his bag on his bag looking uncomfortable under his father gaze.

John didn't know whether it was the smell in the air that was sending him on nostalgia trips or he was just too tired but he took a moment to survey his son in front of him. Dean may have got his mother's looks but Sam is all her. Her fiery passion to do what's right, never bending, strong willed but with a bright smile that could melt ice. When they had fought they were always blow out fights that had John sleeping on the couch until he crawled back to her an apologised for whatever he had said. It was when Sam started fiddling with his bag straps that John realised he hadn't answered. He shook his head to get out of his daze and blamed his lack of sleep on his melancholy mood.

"um…" John hesitates because he knows that Sam spent a long weekend building a patio for Mr Grober to earn that money and that he really wanted to see that film, but they need to eat and John won't have any spare cash until next week and dean is probably out right now blowing his spare cash to get in some girls knickers. He sighs before nodding tiredly. "Thanks Sammy. Just… grab some essentials from the mini mart yeah?"

"Yes sir." Sam nods before heading for the door.

When it's open the door allows a small breeze to filter through rustling Johns hair, he smells the beginnings of summer, flowers and the smallest tiniest scent of something that smells like Mary.

"Sam wait!" John snaps just before the boy disappears. On instinct the boy instantly freezes before turning slowly, an apprehensive look on his face, "Wait two seconds and I'll come with you."

It's Sam's turn to frown in confusion and he straightens his shoulders back as if gearing for a fight, "I think I can get to the library and shops without my hand held sir."

And John sighs, because that wasn't what he meant and he is too tired to argue right now, "I know that Sam. It's just a nice night, I could use the air." He says as softly as he can, his shoulders slumped. And that confuses Sam even more, he blinks trying to find the right answer.

"Um… Ok. Sure. But aren't you watching the game tonight?"

John doesn't know how Sam knows that is what he planned, it wasn't like he voiced his ideas for his evening in but John blinks away the unnecessary question before standing up, feeling a little more awake now. "I don't even know who's playing, just… let me change my shirt and I'll be right out."

Sam blinks back before closing the door and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

They walk for a few minutes in companionable silence, and it's nice, it's simple. There's a goal and a plan and neither of them feel the need to argue about it or talk about it, just simple, get it done. This is what every day is like with Dean. They have a goal, they work out a plan, Dean says OK and they do it.

With Sam there's always why's and who's and how comes. But not right now.

John closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of the sweet air, and he can almost imagine that Mary is walking beside him. "It's a nice night." He sighs out, not really expecting an answer so he starts slightly when Sam answers.

"I like this time of year." He says quietly, his eyes watching the clouds and the sky. His long neck stretched upwards. And it's then that John realises that Sam is the same height as him now, when did that happen. When he voices that question Sam just chuckles and ducks his head with a shy grin.

They carry on walking, again in silence, and John wonders how he didn't notice that his teenage son was over six foot. How could he not notice that? When did that happen? His parent brain catches on track starting to list the logical repercussions of a growth spurt and surreptitiously glances down to make sure Sam's clothes and shoes look big enough. The Jeans look like cast offs from Dean but they serve their purpose and trainers look battered but serviceable. He mentally makes a to-do to take Sammy shopping as soon as he has the funds; the boy probably needs some new boots if he's grown this much.

Which leads him back to how had he not noticed. They pass a few neighbours who send waves their way. John doesn't recognise them so assumes they know Sam, which is confirmed when Sam sends a polite smile and wave back as they carry on walking. John wonders how Sam knows these people and realises that he is so out of touch with his youngest's life. He doesn't know how his school is going, whether he likes the teachers, whether he has any friends, whether he is having any trouble. When Dean and Sam were at school together he used to get a full report from Dean, now Dean's not been at high school for two years and John suddenly feels his heart rate rise. This was not only a failing as a parent but a failing as a hunter, the need for constant vigilance, to know every fact. And he realises now that he doesn't have that when it comes to Sam, parts of him are hidden in the shadows, and shadows.

John clears his throat, "Um… So." He starts, Sam's gaze jumps to him quickly before focussing on the road ahead. "How's school going?"

Sam glances suspiciously at him from the corner of his eyes and John does his best not to flinch at the fact his sons is suspicious of him for asking about school. Sam shrugs before responding. "It's fine… It's just… school."

"You, um… doing well in your classes?"

"huh-uh."

"Good." They slipped back into silence as they crossed the road, this one a little less comfortable, Sam keeps sneaking glances at his Dad, his shoulders tense as if waiting for the next question, keeping on his toes so he didn't get the answer wrong. John decides a change of approach is in order. "Do you have a favourite subject or teacher?" nice open questions so Sam doesn't feel boxed in.

"Um… They're all pretty nice. Well apart from Mr. Jackson, he's the Spanish teacher, he doesn't really like me." Sam smirked as if he were sharing a joke with himself and John found himself surprised that he didn't know what it was.

"Why?"

"Apparently he doesn't like being corrected in front of the whole class when he gets his verb tense wrong." Sam shot him a half grin before looking back down at the pavement. John couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped his lips. At least it wasn't only him that got the brunt of Sam's overly active brain.

"But you are doing good yeah?"

"Yes sir. A's all round." Sam replied flatly as they carried on. They slipped back to silence yet again.

When did it become so hard to get anything out of this kid. John thought almost fondly back on the days when you couldn't get the kid to shut up about school. When did that stop?

An unhelpful part of his brain suggested it was when he was told to 'shut up already Sam' one to many times. He didn't know whether to grieve for the enthusiastic little boy that loved school and loved to share it with his family or be happy that it was proof that Sam really could follow orders if given enough times.

"What are you enjoying this year?" John asked, because nobody ever said John Winchester backed down from a challenge.

"Most things, I like math, algebra, I'm really enjoying History at the moment."

"Really?" John asked surprised, he always assumed that Sam was more the maths and science type rather than history or English, but he couldn't remember where he had gotten that impression from. Sam just nodded as they carried on. "History was one of my favourite subjects at school." John offered.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well that and auto-shop." John chuckled and Sam shared a grin, his shoulders easing a bit. "So… why history?"

"I dunno." Sam mused, and John could see him relaxing even more, making him look younger, "I suppose it's not too different from research for a hunt."

"A hunt?"

"yeah, you have your sources and you've got to come up with a story of what happened from the sources available, that's what history is. And it's interesting learning about things that have happened in the past. That humans have been around for years and keep making the same mistakes, war, genocide…" Sam tapered off, seemingly aware that he had started talking more freely and edged a small sheepish smile at John.

"I was never interested in school," began John, wanting, for some reason, to let Sam know that they had something in common, "But when I was in the Marines I read a lot, not much else to do really. Of course I used to read Military histories but when I left and married your mother I had a whole book shelf full of books ranging from greeks to the gulf." Now he had Sam's full attention, Sam's head fully turned towards him watching him with wide eyes, absorbing everything he said, it was the same thing that happened whenever he brought up Mary, like if Sam absorbed enough information about her he could form a link, his own bank of memories, haphazardly pieced together to form some kind of image of the women that birthed him. He felt another pang of grief for Sam that he had never known her, "She liked this time of year too." John offers. And a small hopeful smile twitches at the corners of Sam's mouth.

"Yeah?"

John nods. "She used to take Dean for walks, drag me along too." John chuckles, and he notices that the pain he feels dredging up those old memories is smothered by Sam's bright eyes as he learns he had something in common with her.

"Did…um, did she take me too?" he asks quietly, tentatively. And it takes all of John's willpower to stop his eyes misting when he has to tell Sam he can't remember. The smile drops off Sam's face and he swallows quickly looking back ahead, to the task at hand. They walk the rest of the way to the library in silence.

When they approach the large stone building that is this towns library Sam sets his bag down on a low wall and pulls out a small pile of books. John casts a casual eye over them and smirks at the picture that one could draw from his sons library borrowings.

A well read novel, John can't get a good look at the title but it is probably one of the classics, something really long and arduous to read that would have Dean throwing it against the wall after the first page but probably had Sam engrossed, staying up all hours of the night to finish. A thick text book with thin pages which probably contains college level algebra. A book of Latin rites, a study of local folklore and a small battered book that looks about a thousand years old.

"What is that?" John asks gesturing to the last book that Sam is posting through the wall.

"Oh. It's an old text in Sumerian. The content isn't very interesting I just got it to help me with my translations." Sam finishes depositing the books and zips up his now empty back pack.

"You read Sumerian?" John asks because when the hell did the boy learn that one. He'd known for while that Sam is near fluent in Latin and his pronunciation is far better than Dean or himself.

"Not much, Bobby gave me a book to translate last time we were there and I picked up a few things. It can be useful, especially with some more… exotic cases."

"Right." John chuckles, knowing that 'picked up a few things' probably means the boy could at least make out the gist of a paragraph from an ancient scroll if need be. He smiles and shakes his head ruefully, the boy always surprises him.

John likes things ordered, likes to file things away in boxes, neat and secure where they will stay. He is a leader, the leader of their small family, the leader of the hunt, he is tough when he needs to be, ruthless when he needs to be. He is a father and a soldier and always slightly broken. But that is what he is, and he will stay that way.

Dean is his soldier, his lieutenant. He is cocky and self assured when it comes to his abilities as a hunter and a brother and decidedly unsure when it comes to most other things. Which he covers with bravado. And John lets it go because that is who Dean is and it's what Dean needs.

Sam is… a mystery.

He jumps around and never stays one box. As soon as John thinks he's figured out what the boy wants, what he needs, he changes and John has to rearrange everything. When Sam found out about hunting he wanted it to not be true and for them to be normal, then he wanted to know as much about hunting as possible, then he wanted to join the soccer team, then he moaned because he was left behind on hunts, then he moans because he missed the prom. And John can't keep up. Right now John thought he had him filed as 'not interested in hunting, wanting the homework and teen angst that goes along with a normal high school experience', and then he finds out his son has been studying Sumerian in his spare time in order to translate ancient texts.

He's about to wax lyrical about the boys indecision when a reflection of light from something black and sleek catches his attention. He watches across the square as the Impala parks outside the fifties style dinner across the way and Dean steps out of the driver's side before quickly hoping round to open the passenger door for his date. And John has to admit that his boy did well, she's tall and slim, gorgeous, long brunette hair that falls in waves over her shoulders. John rolls his eyes when Dean grabs her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles before helping her out he car.

A snort from his shoulder startles him slightly and he looks to see Sam watching the scene. "God he's so corny."

John grins and nods his head in agreement. "He doesn't really like her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's probably very nice and Dean will cross her off his to do list, but if he really liked her he would be falling all over himself, stammering, not knowing what to say. If he's being Casanova that means he's not that into it."

"I don't know whether to be happy to know that he's not always Mr. Smooth or pissed that he blew me off for someone he didn't really like."

"I think you'll find when your brother and a pretty girl are concerned he doesn't really think with his upstairs brain."

"Now that I already did know." John chuckled along with Sam for a moment enjoying being able to bring a smile upon Sam's face – that had been lacking recently.

"Hey…" John spoke after a small moment of silence, "Why don't we use the money, get some burgers or something instead."

Sam looked at him curiously for a few moments "What about food for the house?"

"Dean ate it all, he can replace it. Unless being seen out in public with your old man is too un cool or something…"

"No. No…" Sam frantically shook his head, wrapping his hands nervously around the straps of his backpack. "that sounds… alright…. Yeah, let's do that."

"OK then. Where is good to get burgers?"

"Err…" Sam nodded towards the building Dean and his date had just disappeared into. John felt a smile come out on his face, it was a smile that didn't get much exposure but one that he had used since he was a little boy. "Dad…" Sam called warily as he watched his Dad's eyes light up in a way that was usually not good news. "What are you planning?"

"What ever do you mean Sam."

"I mean you have that look in your eye that you get whenever you make Dean clean Kakaya guts off the Impala cause he called you old, or the time you left that vampires head in Calebs trunk."

"Don't be so over dramatic Sam. We're just going to get food. You coming?" John sent his youngest a winning smile before heading across the road to the dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The door dinged behind them as they entered and John spotted his eldest immediately.

The good hunter that he is – he was sat in the far right booth of the place, his back to the wall, both the kitchen door and front entrance in his sights.

So naturally as soon as the door swung closed behind them, Dean saw them. His face went from confusion to worry to wary in the space of a few minutes.

John could feel Sam hovering nervously by his shoulder.

"Go make our order yeah?"

Sam took one glance between his brother and father before scurrying off to the counter.

Dean watched John's advance from start to finish, by the time John had grabbed a chair and brought it to the end of their table Dean's date had noticed she no longer had the boys attention and was staring curiously at John.

"Dad?" Dean asked, his gaze flickering back to Sam who was at the counter.

"Evening Dean."

"Everything alright?"

"Oh everything's fine. Me and your brother thought we'd pop out for a bite to eat. You know – seen as his plans for this evening had to be postponed."

Dean caught John's censure and winced. He opened his mouth for an apology, an explanation. John didn't know and didn't want to hear it so immediately turned to the red head sat in the booth.

"I am sorry for my son's manners. I'm John Winchester, Dean's father."

John shot her his best heart winning, knee bending smile and he watched as the girls features visibly softened.

"Oh, Mr. Winchester – so nice to meet you sir."

"Please, call me John."

"Of course… John."

"And what is your name gorgeous?"

Dean watched the whole scene his face a sweet mixture of mortification and outrage as his date, who he had worked hard to woo, melted into a pile of goo at his fathers feet.

"Um.. Dad?" All three occupants of the table turned to see the youngest Winchester with a takeout bag in hand. "Our food's done."

"Ah well." John sighed, pushing himself up from his seat, "We'll leave you two kids to it. Have a good night. Sam – say goodnight to the pretty lady."

Dean sent his brother a glare that promised if he so much as uttered a word there would be hell to pay so Sam just raised a hand in a small wave.

Dean watched as his father and brother finally left the dinner and turned back to his date… who was still looking over her shoulder watching the pair leave.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the diner swung shut behind them and Sam let out his snort of laughter. John couldn't help but grin.

"Oh Dad." Sam sniffed, "That was cruel."

John smiled evilly back at his youngest. "I know."

Their laughter died down but they were both still smiling when they perched on an old picnic bench in a nearby park.

The sun was low in the sky but the summer night was still warm as they tucked into their burgers.

"So what about you?" Sam peaked up from where he was arranging his gurkin and lettuce leaves in his burger to look at John. John kept his eyes out on the horizon. "I know dean has a girl in every port but… are their no girls around for you?"

"Nah" Sam mumbled ducking his head.

"Oh come on Sam don't be shy." John teased giving Sam's shoulder a nudge as he flushed even more. "There's no girls at school you have your eye on?"

"I don't know if Dean sent you the memo but I'm a geek." Sam grinned at John, deflecting, John noticed, well he did learn from the master.

"So?"

"So that means I hang out in the library and eat lunch on the bleachers… alone. There aren't any girls interested."

"Oh come on Sam. So you like reading and do your homework at lunch? You're a Winchester – that means your looks are pre-destined. Your tall, well built, you're a good guy – and I haven't met a women yet that didn't fall for those dimples and puppy dog eyes." John paused for a chuckle when Sam rolled his eyes "There has to be someone."

"Well if there is I haven't noticed and even if…" Sam paused and gave John a sideways glance before continuing "even if there was nothing would come of it. We'd be moving in a few weeks and I'd feel as if I were leading them on the whole time." There was a long pause as Sam looked down at his feet, burger now forgotten, and kicked his toes through the dirt. "I'm not Dean, I can't do that."

John kept his mouth shut, because what could he say to that?

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.


End file.
